Frostbitten
by Susan Drakian
Summary: One of Jack's favorite places to go to have fun is a Magical school in Scotland called Hogwarts. There he meets a lonely and very much disliked hybrid named katiyana. As their relationship blossoms so do problems like any relationship. Only most peoples relationships don't have the potential to cause war and uphevel. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Meeting

**Authors note: I do not own Harry potter or Rise of the guardians. I know I know stop putting up new stories. I can't help it its impulsive. I write wherever my mind takes me but I always come back to a story I never leave anything unfinished (Drives me nuts) Katiyana means "Night snow" .This story starts out with after the events of the movie but starts during Harry Potters fourth year. **

**This has been completely re-written. Do to several Pm's by three different people addressing the same set of problems, that the original character was just there and there wasn't enough information on her. I decided to try to fix it. No guarantees. The only thing I didn't fix was the name. Because I think it's a beautiful name, I did at least explain why she doesn't have an English name.**

* * *

Katiyana Noel Lestrange had always been different. She was neither alive or dead. Being a half vampire born into a pure blood family she was shunned by her father who saw her as a mistake that came out of a temporary passion for her mother. Even if he did want her he was in Azkaban with her stepmother Bellatrix Lestrange. She hated that woman. She was the reason why her mother was dead.

After she was conceived her Godmother, Katiyana a Inuit healer in the America's .Told her that her mother had fled to the America's during the first war because she had an affair with a wizard and had to hide for her babies safety. The vampires were accepting but the wizards her "Father" worked with hated half-breeds and it was for her own safety. So Alice along with her Guard who was now Katiyana's guardian Sanguini went to her village where she knew they would be safe. She was born in her Godmothers hut and named after her.

When she was five her mother was brutally murdered in front of her by her step mother who still considered Alice a threat to her husband (more like insanely jealous of her beauty and worried her husband may stray again if they were to meet up again). She was going to kill her to but Sanguini manage to get her out alive.

When she turned eleven after living so long with her godmother and guardian she received two letters. One was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Which she accepted she wanted to know more about her fathers half of the genes she carried within her blood, and learn to control her powers. The schools near her didn't allow half vampires because they were considered "Dangerous"

The second was a letter saying she and Sanguini would be living with her Aunt and Uncle during the summer holidays. Which she was originally excited about but that was soon crushed. Alls they wanted was to get in her good books. They wanted this because a few months after they had moved in they had visiters from the vampire high council saying she would become queen on her seventeenth birthday but she had to choose a mate by then first.

A vampire, or a Wizard. She was stuck. If she chose one it would start war with the other. It was to much for a girl her age to handle. But her aunt and uncle encouraged her to date males of both parties. Oh how she _loathed _it. If she was going to choose a mate. She would choose one out of love. Not because someone told her too.

The only family member that gave a damn about her was Draco Malfoy, and that wasn't much of a consolation as he was an ass whenever there was an audience. But when it was just the two of them. She didn't feel alone. But that's all that her good relationships ever were, always in the shadows. Least it bring shame on those who conversed with her. Purebloods wouldn't talk to her because they didn't want to be labeled blood traitors for speaking to a half breed. No matter what her status was.

Her "friends" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, didn't talk to her in public because of the house rivalry and they didn't want to get mixed up in the mess that was her life. Her only real friends were the twins Fred and George Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They didn't care she was Slytherin, They didn't care she was part blood sucker. They saw what she failed to see whenever she looked in a mirror. They saw the real her.

But none of that mattered now. She wanted to look toward the future. She still had hope that she wasn't doomed to be caged like she was her whole life. One day she would spread her wings and fly as far away from the wizards and the vampires and their bloody wars as possible. She would find a mate that would enjoy life as much as she did.

Getting up out of bed after giving herself her usual morning pep talk that life was worth living and she could survive one more day. She went over to her wardrobe and started to pile on her clothing. Once dressed she headed up the stairs and toward the first floors girls bathroom. It was her sanctuary and she loved the company of myrtle who really understood the loneliness she felt inside despite being surrounded by people that supposedly cared about her.

She clutched the locket she wore around her neck that held a picture of her deceased mother Alice as she walked. She didn't have many memories of her having been to small to remember much about her when she was killed. But what she did remember she kept very close to her. Especially the Fairy tales her mother used to read to her before she fell asleep. Her favorites were Jack Frost and the story of The Nutcracker. Stories of Love and Freedom were her favorite. She longed for both. She was the opposite of Hermione who was a bookworm for facts and knowledge. Why Katiyana was hungry for myths, legends, and the unexplained.

Once there she got her make up bag out of her book bag and she stared at herself in the mirror she didn't see anything wrong with being a half-breed. She was fairly tall for a fourteen year old girl. Long snow white tresses went down to waist. Her skin was just as white but had a shimmer to it, which was increased in moments of emotional outbursts. She liked to think that it was her magic showing. Her lips were chalky and white from not having fed in a while.

Shrugging her shoulders she took a tooth brush and began to brush her fangs and teeth. Myrtle coming up from her toilet sat on the sink next t the one she was in front of to watch her do her daily routine.

Once her teeth were brushed she took the make up and applied black eye shadow and mascara as well as a bit of red blush to her cheeks to appear like she had some warm blood within her. It creped people out more when she didn't do this.

For her lips she decided to paint them black but with a bit of red in the center on the inside. "What do you think Myrtle?"

"I love it. I wish I could do that."

"I wear it for both of us so I'm twice as proud." She grinned at the ghost. Once the bell rang she grabbed her bag and pushed her stuff back into it. And took out her book of fairy tales, myths, and legends. It was old and tattered but gave her comfort. It was a tomb of all the oldest of them. And she would magically add more to it whenever she came across a new story she liked. she liked to hold it because it kept her dreaming , made her feel safe, and kept her mother close to her.

The rest of the day was average. She trudged through the routines without much feeling. Her gaze kept wandering out the windowa as it started to snow. That longing to meet Jack Frost her favorite of her stories appeared once more in her heart.

Luna, Myrtle, Fred and George were the only ones who believed in him like she did. And they All assured her that she would meet him one day.

That night once everyone was in bed she crept out and went to the bench beside the lake sitting on the snow covered bench she sighed relaxed and looked up at the moon. Wishing that she could meet someone that would one day get her out of her cage.

* * *

Jack loved his job, though it wasn't because he brought children joy, happiness, and fun Though those were only half of the reasons. The other half , the big reason was because he saw the world at its most magical and beautiful times it was an experience he wouldn't trade for anything.

His favorite place to go was a magic school in Scotland. This was his favorite because there was always mischief to join in on , cause or watch. Always some form of game being played outside in the snow. There was even a poltergeist and the mischievous Wesley twins who loved to have him join in on their pranks and he was always happy to oblige. They almost beat his record of the naughty list, well almost. Though to their credit Jack had over three hundred years head start on them.

Even though it was a magic school, very few people believed in Jack enough to see him. And most of the ones who could see him were Ghosts and could see him anyway as they were dead.

Jacks presence didn't go unnoticed whether he was even seen or not. He was the sole person responsible for those students who were found incased in ice and other wise glued to their chairs when they were being particularly nasty. Out of all these students he froze a blond named Malfoy the most. Who was still convinced it was one of the other students.

Jack flew over the lake which shined and reflected the moon and stars, happy to be back. Jack grinned he hadn't been there in two years because of some issues he was having with the bogyman and his new responsibilities as a Guardian. So it delighted him to be able to freeze the surface of the lake once again. It was a vast amount of moving water so it never froze for long but it was gorgeous non the less for the couple hours he could freeze it.

He froze the water around a large ship that was floating on the lakes surface He didn't remember it being there before but things always changed around Hogwarts which he thought was the weirdest name. _Who names a school off a hogs warts? _He thought amused. He also learned to just go with things there it made it more fun.

Jack was so distracted with the process of creating fresh snow, freezing things over, and covering almost everything in frost. That he was quite startled when he was hit hard with a snowball to the head. Turning around he formed his own snowball and blew over it causing it to glow, he turn to stare at who was out at this late hour.

A thirteen or fourteen year old girl was kneeling at the edge of the bank wearing the standard uniform and robes that had a crest with a silver snake and green back ground. She was tall but a head shorter than him, She had ghost white skin and snow white hair like his own. Her eyes were amber but full of playfulness and hidden sadness, her lips were charcoal black with the inner part a blood red. Her ears were elfish looking. He had never seen anyone that looked like her before. He knew she wasn't human per say but it didn't bother him at all so he threw the snowball he had just formed at her. she squealed and ducked behind the tree and began to throw more snowballs at him and he returned each one. With one of his own.

After a while they stopped as he could tell she was getting tired her white cheeks tinged with a bit of red from exertion. He flew down to touch the ground in front of the bench she rested on.

"I knew you were real.." she whispered quietly so softly like a mouse he had to strain to hear.

"Everyone said I was crazy. Except the Weasley twins they told me to ignore it that I would meet you one day. They were right."

"You believe in me?" He asked

"Mhmm" She pulled out a very old tattered book and turned it to her favorite page. He could tell it was her favorite by the wear and tear that was on the page and held it up for him to see. It was a myth about him. Wrong in a lot of ways but at least someone bothered to write about him.

"You are Jack Frost aren't you?"

He gave a wink and a grin. "The one and only."

She giggled.

"What's your name?" He asked slowly he couldn't help but sense something off about the girl.

"Katiyana Noelle Lestrange"

"Beautiful name. What are you doing out here by yourself so late at night?

"It's cold, and peaceful, and I like being out at night. I like to watch the moon and stars and the waves of the lake. Pretty much everything around me. I love the nighttime and winter and both at once is perfection."

"I better get back inside before I'm caught and given detention."

"I'll come with." Jack smiled and flew into the air following Katiyana as she headed back into the castle as they left the cold and entered the warmth she immediately began to shiver like someone who left warmth and went into cold would do. Being a Being of cold himself he wrapped an arm around the shivering girl to help her cool down and walked with her his staff over his other shoulder as his other arm kept wrapped around her keeping her cold. Her skin was a cold temperature similar to his own he noted and was quiet happy about this. His coldness kept him from physically touching anyone.

She smiled gratefully at him. As they walked his frost would sneak over the paintings causing them to shiver and glare at his direction. The girl was quite and they walked calmly toward the dungeons , Jack had been all over the castle and three of the four common rooms but he had never been to the Slytherin one so he was quite interested in what he would see.

As they entered the room jack was awestruck. The room was eerily green do to the green fire and furnishings but what really made it calm and relaxing was the windows showed they were under the lake. Jack could see the pesky squid pass by and several creatures he didn't know the name of. His staff over his shoulders he started to wander around.

"Woah this is where you live? It's fantastic."

"Yes, I love it here its cold, and I like to watch the creatures go passed the window, during the autumn and winter we see more of them than we do in the spring and summer because they move deeper in the lake as the weather starts getting colder."

"Katiyana where exactly have you been? And who are you talking too?" A boy sneered from one of the couches, it was the blond he so often froze. Jack didn't like him at all.

"That's none of you concern Draco." She hissed.

"Everything you do is my business." He sneered.

"You aren't my father _Draco _so no it doesn't."

"Your still my cousin and I worry about you. What the hell were you thinking being out after curfew? If Filtch had caught you it would be a weeks detention."

She gave a sigh and moved over to Jack who was watching the boy with some apprehension and wrapped an arm around the girl as she got closer and rubbed her side reassuringly.

"I was hot. It's snowing outside and its cold I went to have a bit of fun. It's not like I was fooling around with a boy."

Jack laughed. Playing around with a boy was exactly what she had been doing. Just not in that context.

"And I was talking to Jack Frost."

Draco scoffed. "He doesn't exist Katiyana when will you stop believing in childish fairy tales."

Katiyana just rolled her eyes and headed down some steps into the darker part of the dungeon room it got colder the further they went.

"I'll never stop believing Draco. And you should start believing in something for once in your pathetic excuse of a life. You may find you like life better without constant , fear, anger, and hate."

She left Draco dumbstruck.

When they got to her room she sat down on the green silk seats and jack perched on the top of his staff.

"Will you stay and talk to me for a while Jack? I don't often get to talk to people let alone one of my idols."

"You idolize me? Why?" Jack asked shocked and curious.

"You bring happiness and fun, you get to see the world and everyone that inhabits it. Different cultures, species, races. That alone is worth being idolized. I envy you and the others in my book. You get to see all the good in life when as each year passes gets harder for humans to do. Even though I'm not exactly human."

"But Most of all I envy your freedom. You don't have people telling you who to be, what to be, how to act, how to _be. _where as with each day I loose more and more of myself as this cage I am in gets smaller and smaller.

Jack nodded wondering why she was being so open with him when they had just met. "If you aren't human. What are you exactly?"

I'm part vampire, Part witch. People don't like me around because I am a half-breed. I'm looked down upon the only reason my cousin as you saw is interested in me is because his parents think when I take over my mothers throne that I will be able to give them a safe haven and power. I'm so tired of being used…."

She whispered that lost part to soft for him to hear. "They are afraid of what I am, sure I need blood to survive but only once a month and usually I can get by with animal blood or blood replenishing potions. The only friends I have have to pretend to hate me when others are around to keep from causing problems. Since they are Gryffindor. Except Luna.. D you know luna?"

"Yes! That odd girl who believes in odd beings. I remember her. I used to make snow bunnies with her outside of her house when she was a child."

"She's the only one that is my friend no matter what, She dosnt use me or act around me. She is herself."

"I'll happily be your friend to Katiyana. Even though I'm only around during Winter time. I promise your status means nothing to me.

"I'd like that." She said with a smile and they took off talking well into the night and early hours of the morning. When Katiyana eventually dozed mid sentence Jack left a small ice statue of himself on her bed side table so that she would know that all this hadn't been a dream.


	2. The Day After

**Authors note: I do not own the rise of the guardians nor do I own Harry potter. Hopefully chapter two is better than the first. Anyway read on. I almost didn't put this up my anxiety is super high for this chapter, I'm second guessing everything because of how much negative feedback I've been getting . and I keep double guessing myself. And thank you the person who favorited and those who followed. It means the world to me. You are the reasons I will continue this story. More of her personality comes into play. She was a bit dreamy and hopeful and kind of a damsel in distress in the first one and this shows that there is more to her. I do not own the nutcracker either but is a recurring theme in three of my stories. **

**Sorry it is so short. **

When Katiyana got up the next day and saw the statue she smiled. Finally a friend that didn't treat her differently. Not wanting it to melt she waved her wand and muttered an anti melting charm over the statue. She went over to her closet and half heartedly put clean cloths on and darted out of her room into the common room. Where as predicted Draco and Blaise her "Body guards" were there

"I can walk to the great hall on my own you know."

"We aren't going to the great hall. Vladimir's here to see you."

"Well, I'm not going to see Vladimir you can tell that blood sucking arse that I'm not interested in anything he has to say. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to the great hall and eat ." She marched right passed the two boys only to be grabbed by the upper arm by Draco.

"No you don't, come on." Draco dragged her why Blaise pushed her from behind to get her to walk toward the Headmasters office. The closer they got to the door.

"Please Draco, don't make me go in there! He gives me the creeps. He always looks at me in this really creepy way. Kind of like how you look at Astoria Greengrass." She pleaded to her cousin. She knew he just wanted what was best for her but sometimes she thought that he didn't take her own feelings into account.

As usual Draco ignored her. "You have three years to pick one of them or one of us. Until then you have to keep up with these meetings."

She huffed and as they were a floor away from the headmasters office she saw a group of her "friends." The Weasley twins, Harry and Hermione. She didn't like Ron but tolerated him during there "Secret" meetings. So what she said to Jack wasn't a lie she didn't really have many friends outside of Luna and the twins she could be with whenever. Only in secret.

She gave them pleading looks as she past and the twins looked at each other and then toward the window, Looking she saw jack was sitting on the sill his legs against one side of the frame why leaning against the other side. He gave her a smirk and tossed a snowball in the air.

"Help me" She mouthed as she was forcefully pushed up the stairs in which she pushed back against the two males pushing her up the steps. Nearly knocking them down the stairs.

The twins began to whisper to each other and disappeared down the stair case, she wondered where they were going and what they had planned she just hoped that it involved getting her out of her situation.

Jack jumped down from the window unnoticed by Harry or Hermione. She felt a bit disappointed that they couldn't see him yet somewhat glad it was a strange feeling.

She watched Jack closely as he moved past her and up the stairs to the landing. She had no clue what he was doing until he started to put up a solid block of ice affectively from floor to ceiling.

"Shit" Draco cursed and started to pull her around to try another way but she jerked free and made a beeline to the window and jumped out of it.

"Katiyana!" She heard both boys shout but she took a leap of faith and sure enough she was caught around the middle and pulled onto one of the twins brooms. Who she believed to be Fred by the scent of him. Fred had a spicy scent were as George had a very much of a woodsy scent.

They took off and landed on the small Island down a ways from the castle yet barely within its boundaries. Once she got off the broom she headed into the cottage that was like a home to her and where she went to study, read ,write, and draw. The twins experimented for their joke products, and Luna would study the stars, practice for her muggle and magical art classes, or sometimes sing. It was there safe haven from judgmental eyes.

Though recently they had a new addition to their "group" named Neville who's plants were beginning to take over the place, along the stair well, on various book cases, the tables. And the windows had a moving ivy plant she didn't know the name of. She was beginning to like Neville but was still a bit weary of him.

"I love Saturdays!" She hissed softly her fangs poking out from her earlier irritation and they were slowly receding and she went over to the book case and grabbed one of her favorite fairy tales. _The Nutcracker and the mouse king _By E.T.A. Hoffmann. Sitting down she began to read it for the four-hundredth and sixty-seventh time.

The twins sensing she wanted to be alone headed upstairs where the sounds of loud bangs could be heard. She lost herself into her story. Shortly after finishing it she began to read The Brothers Grimm fairy tails again.

After a while there was a cold gust of wind and the windows started to frost over. She gave a smile and wasn't surprised to see Jack walk in with Luna and Neville.

"What happened? Everyone up at school is looking for you ." Neville asked as he walked and sat across from her wearing a slightly worried expression.

"Had a meeting with Vladimir, I didn't want to go. Draco and Blaise forced me up. Jack blocked there path. I escaped there grip and then jumped from a window onto Fred's broom and came here."

"Who's Vladimir?" Jack asked plopping down beside her and she felt the cold that came with him.

"One of the three vampires "courting" me. I have to choose one of them or a wizard from this school to be my mate by the time I graduate."

"You don't like him?"

"I don't really like anyone except Harry maybe, but he doesn't even realize I exist other than a secret friend. But, I have to keep up these "Dates" until I choose and I want to choose someone I love and so far I haven't fallen for anyone yet. I don't like dating. Its hard letting guys that close for some reason."

"I see, what are you reading?" He took her book from her hand. And she got the feeling he was trying to change the subject to make her feel better.

"The Brothers Grimm, you really do like fairy tales don't you"

"Yeah they are comforting. I do not like non fiction, well I do I find history fascinating but life is absolutely horrible I prefer to look at the imaginative side of it. The small good parts of humanity instead of the worst things in the world."

"I think that is a great quality to have."

"Alright love birds" one of the twins cat called as he went down the staircase.

"Not in front of the children" The other, George added.

"What children? I don't see any." Luna said softly gazing dreamily up in a corner.

"We aren't kids" Neville said indignantly

"The Yule ball is coming up." George aid slowly. We need to continue teaching you kiddies how to dance.

"The what?" Jack asked confused.

"The Yule ball, it's a dance during the tri wizard tournament that's going on right now. Each school has one champion except Hogwarts who has two because someone. Hoodwinked the cup to have two. Anyway its held during Christmas time. And it starts next month."

"Oh, learning to dance should be fun!" Jack chimed in.

"Alright" Said Fred

"Let the torture begin!" George grinned manically and marched them into another room that was cleared of everything but some plants that were the perfect size for dancing."


End file.
